Playing Mixed Doubles and Chasing After Her
by Celsius 13 Degrees
Summary: Sequel to Playing Mixed Doubles and Singing Duets. Fuji has gone to Kyoto after Kizu as well. Will he succeed in bringing her back?
1. Their Arrival in Kyoto

* * *

Playing Mixed Doubles and Chasing After Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter One: Their Arrival in Kyoto**

"Ahh thanks again for coming with me Mister B. You too Esmeralda."

Kizu leaned back in her seat and sighed. She thought about the past events and thought about how much of a headache this was causing for her.

"When I get back to Tokyo, I need another summer vacation…"

Esmeralda laughed and so did Mister B. Kizu smiled slightly and thought about Hikairi.

"So tell us again why you're going after this Hikairi girl?"

"Well…she's my brother's fiancée and she decided to say goodbye to someone. But she thinks that by saying goodbye to this person, my brother won't want her anymore so she just assumes that and decides to go off."

"Sounds complicated…"

"You have no idea…"

"And just how are you going to find her in this city? You hardly know the area!"

Kizu smiled and held up one finger.

"Don't underestimate me! I've already have a friend over there to pick us up when we land."

"One more thing…why couldn't you have taken the private jet? We wouldn't have to be so crowded right now!"

Kizu laughed and looked around the airplane. They were smacked right in the middle of the entire cabin and so they hardly had any room.

"Well if I used the jet, then my brother would suspect something it going on…"

* * *

"Hurry up! Come on mom and dad! We don't have all day!"

Kosuke was standing impatiently at the counter and tapped his foot while Fuji was assisting his parents in bringing the luggage.

"Boy…he doesn't cut even his own parents any slack…"

Fuji helped his parents, Marianne and Mark, bring in everything for the trip.

"Ahh thank you Fuji."

"Don't mention it."

Kizu and Kosuke's parents had been working as a maid and worker in the estate for a while now. Fuji had heard the entire story from Kosuke himself that day. He still found it hard to believe that they would do something like that.

* * *

"My parents…I still don't understand them. But I will tell you what I know about them."

Fuji was confused but nodded anyway.

"When Kizu was born, my parents suddenly decided to disappear. I still don't really know the details of that, but it was something that they already made up their minds with. Kizu was still young at the time, and so they had to stage the death of them."

"You lied to Kizu?"

Kosuke nodded and sighed.

"Believe me, it was a terrible thing to see her weep so much about our parents. But they had to do it…"

Fuji was trying to understand, but still didn't see why.

"So then they worked undercover as your worker and maid?"

Kosuke nodded.

"Even though they decided to do that, they still wanted to see their family…"

* * *

Fuji still couldn't believe what he was told, but right now, that matter didn't mean much to him. What really was on his mind was Kizu. He was depressed after hearing her decline in the marriage. However, Marianne decided to tell Fuji the truth and try to help him. That day, Marianne brought him the letter that Hikairi had written and told him why she decided to do so.

Fuji understood Kizu's intentions and could see why she do such a thing, but he had decided to go after her, and tell her that no matter what…he was going to marry her.

He even got Kosuke into it. However, it was with the information of Hikairi that brought him in. they immediately decided to go Kyoto and clear everything up.

"Come on! I've got the clear to get on the jet! Let's go!"

Kosuke then darted toward the gates leading to the private jet and left Fuji, Marianne, and Mark all alone with the luggage again.

"Man…we should really make him take his own luggage."

* * *

"Ahh finally here!"

Kizu stood up and stretched her arms into the air.

"Sitting in that plane has completely taken my energy away from me…"

"I agree with you on that."

Esmeralda and Mister B came up behind her and looked toward the city of Kyoto.

"Now, where is your friend?"

"Oh, he said he was going to be meeting us in the front of the airport. Let's get going."

Kizu grabbed her backpack and flung it on her shoulder and then took the rest of her luggage as well. Esmeralda picked up her own and followed after. Mister B slowly followed after and sighed.

"Well…being her manager is definitely interesting…."

* * *

"Mako!"

A boy with red hair and sunglasses turned around at the sound of Kizu's voice. He removed the glasses and smiled, then waved back.

"Oi!"

Kizu stopped and Mako walked toward the three of them. Kizu introduced them to each other and then Mako made a simple introduction.

"Yoshiro Mako at your service."

Mako then bowed and then stood back up smiling.

"So, should we be going now?

Mako pointed toward a car that parked right in front of them. Mako picks up their luggage and started to load it into car while Mister B and Esmeralda pull Kizu aside.

"Are you sure it's okay to have him with us?"

"Don't worry, he might be my age, but he's already working as private investigator."

"Really?! So young?"

"Yup! In fact, I've already had him look for any signs of this Shiro guy as well at Hikairi."

"Well, weren't you prepared…"

Kizu smiled and crossed her arms.

"Don't think that I don't come prepared!"

"All right! Everything is loaded! Let's get you guys to your hotel."

Mako climbed into the driver seat and then Mister B, Esmeralda, and Kizu all piled into the car as well. Once everyone was strapped in, Mako started it up and sped off.

* * *

"Akira! Come on, we can eat when we get back to the hotel!"

Akira turned around and faced Ryu and Hikairi with a mouth full of buns.

"Ha ri you ay?"

Ryu just stared at Akira and then sighed.

"Forget it. Let's get going. Right sis?"

Hikairi nodded and then they headed down the street.

"Ahh it feels like it's been forever since we've been here again…"

"Yeah…I know what you mean."

Ryu glanced at his sister and saw that she was still looking down.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure that Kizu and Kosuke will understand. Plus, I think it's better if you get this off your back for good anyway."

Hikairi smiled at her brother and nodded.

"You're right, it is better if we get this over with."

They stopped and waited for Akira to catch up. Akira had stopped and was watching a car as it drove up into the hotel parking lot.

"Akira! Come on now!"

Akira shook his head and then ran to Ryu and Hikairi. Together they entered the hotel and went up to their room.

"What was that about? You just totally zoned out again."

"Brother…I think I saw Kizu…"

End Chapter One

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: The new story for Playing Mixed Doubles : ) Hope you're ready for more! Review, keep on reading, thank you!


	2. Their Rings

Playing Mixed Doubles and Chasing After Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Two: Their Rings**

Fuji remained seated on the plane and continued to read his book, _The Little Prince_. Mark and Marianne were resting up and Kosuke was simply reading a newspaper. The sound of rustling paper every time he turned the page made Mark turn his head, and then turn back.

Fuji was reading at a steady pace. When he turned the next page though, a small note and picture fell out. He picked up the note and smiled to himself.

_That's right, Kizu bought me this book as a present…_

He reached for the picture and stood it up on the tray. It was a drawing of Kizu and him in _The Little Prince _style, and he used to use it was a bookmark. The colors of the picture made me feel warm and think of Kizu's smile.

Suddenly, he felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned around. It was Kosuke. He had placed down his newspaper and walked over behind Fuji.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find them."

Kosuke sat down in the seat next to Fuji and then sighed. He reached into the breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out a small box. He opened it up and gave it to Fuji. Fuji took it and stared it.

Inside, was a diamond ring. The ring was in excellent condition and Fuji turned to Kosuke.

"That was the wedding ring I was going to give Hikairi. Even though we already planned the wedding, I didn't have a chance to give the ring just yet."

Fuji closed the box and handed it back to Kosuke then reached into his pockets and took out a small box as well.

"What's that?"

Fuji smiled slightly and opened it up. Inside, was a ring as well. It wasn't a diamond, but a gem ring.

"I bought the day after you told me we could get married…"

Kosuke took a look at the ring and saw that it was a sapphire, and it was very nicely polished.

"My sister always did like this type of gems. You really know her well."

"Yeah, but I can't always see what she's thinking, like with Hikairi."

"Well, she is like that. Don't strain yourself trying to understand everything about her. I know I had to give up on Hikairi herself. You know, in numerous ways, they're alike, like their way of acting on their own free will and unpredictable actions…"

"And yet…. she's the one person that makes me feel warm inside. The one person who makes me realize what I want in life."

Kosuke was surprised to be hearding such words from Fuji, but he knew it was true. Hikairi made him realize just what he wanted as well.

"Just what have we gotten ourselves into?"

* * *

"What? What do you mean you think you saw Kizu?"

"Well there was a girl in a car that looked just like Kizu. I wasn't sure because I couldn't see too well."

Hikairi just looked straight at the elevator doors as they slid open and she stepped out. Ryu and Akira followed and Ryu continued to question.

"There's no way she would be here right? I mean, she doesn't even know where we went!"

"It doesn't really matter, I mean I could have just been seeing things."

"Yeah you better hope so."

Hikairi stopped at her room and swiped her card and entered.

"You guys better get some rest first, we're going out for dinner later tonight remember?"

Ryu and Akira thought about it for a second and then nodded.

"Right. We'll see you later sis."

Hikairi laughed at the fact that they said it at the same time and with the same tone. She closed door after hearing that they shut their door as well. The only sound inside her entire room was that of the air conditioner. It would click every time it turned on.

She sighed and laid down on the bed, thinking if Kizu would really come at get her.

"Why would she? I've betrayed her brother after all."

* * *

"Welcome! How many rooms?"

"Umm…"

Mister B just stared back at the creepy smiling manager. Esmeralda laughed and Kizu just shook her head.

"We already have reservations under Kiryu Kizu?"

"Ahh yes! Three rooms correct?"

Mister B raised and eyebrow and turned to Kizu.

"Three? What, are we getting a separate room?"

Kizu shook her head and then pointed to Mako.

"He's staying here too; it would be such a hassle for him to drive from his house here everyday."

Mako nodded in agreement and tossed their luggage onto the cart. A bellhop immediately came up and took the cart to the elevator.

"Here are your room keys. Room 723 is the only room with two beds."

Kizu took the cards and thanked the deck manager and got on the elevator as well.

"Okay, so Esmeralda and I will take room 723 and you guys can get room 725 and 727."

"That's fine with me."

Mako reached over and took a card from Kizu's hand and Kizu handed Mister B the remaining card. The elevator stopped and Mako stepped out followed by the bellhop. Mister B then exited and then Kizu and Esmeralda. Walking straight down the hallway, they arrived at their rooms.

Kizu took out the key card and slipped it into the reader until it flashed green and then opened it up. She turned to grab her luggage and then entered right inside, with Esmeralda following right after her. Before closing the door however, Kizu stuck her head back out and smiled at the two males standing outside and motioned for them go into their own rooms.

"We better just rest up for today. We can start our search tomorrow!"

With that being said, Kizu went back inside and shut the door, leaving Mister B and Mako in awkward silence. After a few moments, they moved into their own rooms for the night.

* * *

"Finally! We're here!"

Kosuke immediately jumped off of their private jet while skipping a few steps down and then landed on the ground and threw up his hands in triumph. Mark, Marianne and Fuji were all rather slightly disappointed by the fact that he had just done this, but decided it would best not to comment upon it.

Excitedly, Kosuke turned back around to them and did a small fist pump before heading out toward the car that was called up for them. Mark and Marianne simply just had to sigh at this and then followed after, while Fuji was looking up in the sky and continuing to wonder in silence about Kizu and her well being. At the time, he reached into his pocket and took out the ring once more.

_Kizu…I'll find you …_

_

* * *

_

In the late evening, Kizu, Esmeralda, and Mister B had gone to the buffet on floor two as their meal. Having eaten too much, Mister B was now suffering from some indigestion and obviously wasn't able to eat any more.

"Ohhh why did I eat so much?"

With not much to say, Kizu was resisting the urge to be laughing like a maniac at her own manager's brilliance and what not.

"I have no idea…but I'm sure you'll manage."

Once in front of their rooms, Kizu suggested that Esmeralda help Mister B by being at his side until later that evening and she willingly agreed. Watching as the two went into Mister B's room, Kizu glanced at her watch and let out a small little sigh.

"Hmm I wonder if Mako is available."

She looked over to his door and noticed that the lights were still one and she smiled. Walking over, she knocked on the door lightly and then waited for Mako to open up. A few moments of waiting, there was click and then the door opened.

Mako had a towel to his head when he opened up, glancing up he smiled when seeing Kizu and then moved out of the way for her to come inside.

"Good evening to you Miss Kizu."

"What did I say about calling me that?"

Kizu peered into his room and her eyes widened in slight fear when she saw that his room was covered in clothing all over the place. On the bed and chair mostly, but the floor was covered in shoes and socks everywhere. Kizu opened her mouth about the say something, but then decided that it would be better if she didn't comment.

"Wonderful style of organization you've got there."

Mako chuckled and then threw the towel into the bathroom after finishing, then leaned against the door frame and looked upon Kizu to see what was up exactly.

"So what's up?"

"I want to ask you if you had found out anything about Shiro Yukiro."

Mako rubbed the back of his head a few times and then let out a small little sigh and then leaned forward and glance down both sides of the hallway before he motioned that it would be best if they didn't talk about this in the hallway.

"Come on in. It's better to talk inside than outside right now."

Kizu nodded and followed into the room and Mako closed the door after her. She wasn't sure where to sit down or for that matter where to stand, so she awkwardly stood in the center. Mako walked over to his bag and took out a folder and notebook as well. Handing Kizu the notebook, he began to spread out the pictures on the table

"Well I've got some pretty interesting info on him. But I can't say that you'll be too happy to hear this at all."

Kizu began to flip through the notebook and then looked back up to Mako with a curious face.

"All right then, what have you got so far?"

"Let's just say that...going after him might be a slight problem, since he's been involved with some shady things. Take at look at these,"

Kizu walked over to the table and took a look at the photos all spread about. Most of them were of Shiro Yukiro walking into clubs and what not, but one of them caught her eye and she pointed to it.

"Who's the man he's shaking hands with?"

Mako leaned in and looked at the photo and took in a deep breath and sighed rather loudly after doing so. Turning to Kizu, he patted her on the shoulder and then shook her head.

"That's old man Kazuko Toyo. Head of the Kazuko Enterprises of Kyoto. What's interesting, is that he's rumored to have been involved with gambling and underground business if you know what I mean."

Kizu raised an eyebrow and then set the notebook down on the table before taking a look at the picture once more.

"So then Shiro Yukiro is involved with him eh?"

"Looks like it. But I've got a few other people snooping around still at this moment."

"Gotcha…so then…is that all we've got on him so far?"

"All I've got as of now. I have a feeling if we find him, we can find that girl and her brothers."

"I hope so. Well then, I'll come back again tomorrow morning to see what we can do about this no?"

"Sure thing. I'll see tomorrow morning then."

Kizu gave him a hug and then ruffled up Mako's red hair. He pouted slightly and then watched as she left the room for the night. He decided that it would be best to take a nice breather out in the open for now and so he did so. Opening up the doors to the balcony, he walked out and took in a deep breath of air before then glancing down and closing his eyes.

_I can't believe…I'm doing this for her…for her…_

Once he opened up his eyes once more, Mako saw a rather nice car pull up to the front of the hotel and four people got out. It appeared to be three men and one lady. Disinterested, he sighed and then walked back into the room for the night.

* * *

"Well we're here…shall we check in?"

Kosuke and Fuji were holding their own bags while Marianne and Mark were still taking theirs out. Once done, they all entered into the hotel and went up to the front desk.

"Hello there, rooms for Kiryu Kosuke please?"

"What another Kiryu? Seems like a popular name now a days."

The old man behind the desk laughed, but Kosuke and Fuji didn't, instead leaned in and asked about it.

"Another Kiryu? What do you mean by that sure?"

"Why just earlier today a young lady with three others came in and checked in. Quite a sweet young lady she was. So two rooms was it?"

Fuji's eyes had widened when he had heard that and immediately leaned in forward once more to ask and see if his suspicions were correct,

"Was the girl's name Kiryu Kizu?"

"Why indeed it was! Now how would you know that?"

"Please! Give me the room number…I have to see her…"

Kosuke didn't want interefere with this because he knew that if it were him, he would asking for the same exact thing. The old man looked at Fuji for a moment and saw the determination in his eyes and nodded.

"Very well then…she's currently in room 723…"

"Thank you…"

Without another word, Fuji dropped all his luggage and made a sprint for the elevator. Before Kosuke could react, Fuji was already in the elevator and on his way up.

"Gah…too hasty when it comes her isn't he?"

* * *

Fuji was taking in deep breaths while he was far too anxious once more. He couldn't move, but at the same time was longing to see to Kizu. To hold her in his arms once more.

_Kizu…I'm coming now._

End Chapter Two

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ahh so sorry for this super late update everyone! And I mean super late! School has been hectic and so has summer. Since I was getting so many emails and so many people were in love with this story, I decided to take time and post up the new chapter! =D

So review, and keep on reading! Thank you!


	3. Their Hearts

Playing Mixed Doubles and Chasing After Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Chapter Three: Their Hearts**

"Hey, Kizu. I'm done. You can take a bath now!"

Esmeralda stated as she walked out of the bathroom with a towel to her wet hair. She began to dry it slowly as she walked toward Kizu, who at the moment stood on the balcony and peered over city view.

"Kizu? What's wrong girl?"

Kizu gave a slight smile and then turned back to Esmeralda with a slightly saddened smile.

"Just feeling guilty. I mean, didn't even think about explaining what was going on to Nii-san or Syusuke…"

She let out a sigh and leaned on the railing a little bit.

"Not to mention, I dragged you and Mister B all the way out here with me too. A bit too much if you ask me…"

Esmeralda understood how Kizu felt and immediately skipped on over and placed an arm around her.

"Don't feel so guilty! It's literally been forever since dad and I got to go on a trip together. So don't feel so bad!"

Kizu looked up at Esmeralda who continued to stare at her with sparkling eyes. Kizu just could not help but laugh and took Esmeralda's hand and held it affectionately.

"Haha all right then. If you say so I suppose. I think I'll go talk to Mako first before I take a shower. I just thought of a few more questions I want to ask him."

"Ehh, well be sure to take your key card with you. I think I'll be sleeping soon. That flight just completely drained the energy out of me…"

"Mmk then. I'll try to be quiet when I come back."

The girls smiled and then giggled at each other as they walked back into the room and closed off the swinging doors to the balcony. Esmeralda slipped into her bed for the night and Kizu bid her a good night as she left for Mako's room. With a final click of their door, Esmeralda turned off the lights and slipped right into the comfy covers and dozed off.

* * *

_Please hurry…Kizu…Will you be there? _

Fuji began to shake from all the anticipation he was feeling. A rush of emotions had flooded into him and he just could not calm himself down. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Kizu at the moment, but he also knew that the real action he was dying to do was to take her in his arms and just hold her.

The thought of losing her was something he could not bear. They had been through so much that he felt as though this was only a minor obstacle. Even so, it always poses a different thought within him.

When the elevator stopped, Fuji felt his pulse sky rocket. The doors slid open and reveal the 7th floor to him. He took off running, slowing down only to read the signs detailing where each set of rooms were.

_Kizu…Kizu…_

Once he had found room 723, he had to stop to catch his breath. Before he even knew it, the door's locks began to click and tumble and the door slowly began to swing open. Right then, before his eyes, Kizu stepped out. She was fiddling with her key card as she stepped out, so she did not see him right away. Before she knew what was going on, Fuji had stepped forward and grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms for an embrace like no other.

Kizu did not realize it was Fuji at first when she was being pulled in, but when she saw his face clearly, she was in complete shock and just could not move. They embraced and Kizu upon instinct wrapped her arms around him. But when she realized what exactly as happening, she tried to pull away.

"Sy—Syusuke?! H-how did you find me here?"

Her voice was shaky, unable to make it out in a complete stutter-free sentence. Fuji simply tightened his embrace around her and kept silent.

"Syusuke…?"

"I'm glad I found you. I really didn't know what to even think when you just left like that…"

"Syusuke…I'm sorry. It's just that…Hikari and Nii-san…I had to do something…."

Fuji peeled himself away from her and looked right into her eyes. Kizu returned the stare, except, his was not a stare. It was a passionate look of longing and love for Kizu. It had only been about a week since they last saw each other, but it was obviously long enough.

Kizu opened her mouth, prepared to say something but was immediately cut short when Fuji pulled Kizu in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Fuji slowly deepened the kiss. Both of them felt their hearts pound against their chest and felt each other's warmth from it all.

"Kizu…"

Fuji breathed out when they finally pulled away. Kizu could feel her cheeks turn into a deep red blush as she slowly but surely began to bring her gaze up toward him. She never forgot the feeling she would get from his eyes. There was something burning in his stares, she just could never figure it out.

Before either of them were able to say anything, a deep cough suddenly disrupted them. Both of them turned to see Mako standing at his door. He cleared his throat slightly and then looked at the two. Fuji looked over at Mako, not recognizing him at all.

"M-Mako…Uhmm… This is Syusuke, my-"

"Fiancé."

Fuji cut Kizu short from the introduction and moved closer to her. Mako merely raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door.

"Fiancé? Kizu you never told me that…"

"Okay, I'd rather not get into this right now. Mako, I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"All right. Come on in."

As Kizu removed herself from Fuji's grip and embrace, she looked up at him before heading toward Mako's room. Fuji stopped her before she kept on walking and gave her a look of concern. She gently took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll be done soon. If you want, you can come back later."

Kizu whispered to Fuji who looked at Mako with a fierce glance and then finally let go of her. Mako had stepped aside to allow Kizu entrance into his room and once she was inside, he stepped back in front of the door and gave Fuji a smirk.

"We shouldn't be too long now. Why don't you just wait a bit?"

Mako said in a condescending tone and proceeded to close the door right as Fuji took a step forward.

* * *

"Okay, what was that all about? When on earth did you get a fiancé?"

A click was heard as Mako finished closing the door behind him and turned to Kizu with a curious eye. She, however, had shoved aside some of his clothes that was previously on the bed and laid down with her face buried into his pillow.

"Hello? Miss Kizu, are you even listening to me?"

He strolled over and began to tap her annoyingly on the shoulder until she gave out a grunt and rolled over on her back.

"This wasn't supposed to be this complicated…"

"Hello? Earth to Miss Kizu?"

Mako just continued to stare at Kizu, who stared at the ceiling and let out another heavy sigh.

"Fine then…Ignore me…"

"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just…thinking…"

"Well, you said you had something to ask me?"

"Right…"

She sat back up, with her legs swinging off the edge of the bed and looked right at Mako. He stared back, not blinking and waited her comment.

"Well, I originally came here to ask if you wanted to grab some dinner or something with me, but I don't think that's going to happen since Syusuke is here now."

"That was it? Man, I thought it was some type of earth shattering question of some sort. Geez. But dinner you say? Hmm well I haven't eaten yet…And I think we could use some time to catch up. But about that fiancé of yours? Won't he get a bit, oh I don't know… edgy?"

"Let me to talk to him all right? If he's here, then that means that my brother is probably here too…"

"Whatever works for you Miss. I will be downstairs for most of the night thought however. So just give me a call when you're coming down after you're done dealing with all of this and we'll grab a bite okay?"

Mako gave Kizu a reassuring smile and winked as well. He felt confident that his charming ways would still be able to convince her to still have dinner with him. With a sigh, Kizu stood up and gave him a nod.

"All right, I'll give you a call when I'm done."

* * *

It seemed like Kizu was in there for eternity when the door opened again and Kizu stepped out. Fuji was sitting down with his back against the wall, right next to the door waiting for her to come back out. When she did, he immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"Syusuke…Umm I think we should to your room…"

Fuji gently touched Kizu's cheek and nodded slowly.

"Of course. Your brother I'm sure is anxious to hear about this too."

"Ahh of course my brother is here too…"

"And your parents…"

"Of course…"

"Let's go. There's a lot to talk about right now."

Kizu was slightly surprised that Fuji did not ask about Mako or anything, but she figured he was patient enough to wait until everybody else was around so she could explain everything in detail. Fuji took her head and led her to the elevator. From his grip, Kizu could tell that he had no intention of letting go of her anytime soon.

"You better put on a cheery face for your brother, I'm certain he'll lecture you."

* * *

"I need to buy a new suit man…"

Struggling with his tie, Mako tried to pull it through the loop and failed horribly. He tried once more and it work nicely this time and then proceeded to put on the blazer that went along with it. As he adjusted everything and looked at his reflection in the mirror, an image of Fuji popped into his mind. More specifically, Fuji with his glare right at him.

_Hmph, fiancé huh? We'll see about that…_

He finished changing his wardrobe and picked up his phone. Scrolling through the contacts, he selected the name "Shiro Yukiro" and pressed dial.

"…Hello? Is our Boss in yet? If he is, I can meet him downstairs right now….Yes…All right."

He hung up and looked at the notebook that he handed Kizu earlier when digging up information on Shiro Yukiro for her. He gave little smirk and flipped it to another page to reveal an agenda for his work.

"Oh Miss Kizu. You're in for one hell of a ride."

End Chapter Three

* * *

Celsius 13 Degrees: Ahh I FINALLY UPDATED. It's been like what? FOREVER? So sorry guys. I had major writer's block as well as few computer changes along the way too. I promise I'll try to finish this story though.

Writing style may be a little different as well as the whole flow of the story now, since it's been like billions of years, so please bear with me

Thank you for all of you guys who are still subscribed! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
